


Care To Show Me, Director?

by Hazingblur



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU: they dont break up, AvaLance, Bottom!Ava, Bottom!Sara, Clones, F/F, Fluff, Light Bondage, Post 3x16, Smut, Toys, reassuring, top!ava, top!sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazingblur/pseuds/Hazingblur
Summary: Sara and Ava get back to the Waverider from their mission in 2213, and Sara tries to cheer Ava up.





	Care To Show Me, Director?

 

 

Once their mission in 2213 was over, the legends decided to go out for the night, leaving Sara and Ava on the Waverider to deal with what had just happened.

“You know, that bossy façade really suits you well” said Sara, grabbing the lapels of Ava’s jacket. She had spent the last hour and a half cheering Ava up, and she had the sole objective tonight of making her feel unique.

“Oh really?” replied Ava with a smirk

“Mhmm” hummed Sara. She knew how Ava was feeling about the whole clone thing, and getting her mind off it for a while would be the best way to start coping.

Ava started to push Sara with just one finger on her chest back into the corridor and towards Sara’s quarters. She opened the door and sat her down on the bed.

“Gideon, how about a little soundproof?” asked Ava, tilting her head to look up towards the ceiling. She knew the Legends weren’t supposed to come back to the ship, but knowing this bunch, anything could happen. It seemed as she could read Sara's mind, both of them thinking about the same thing. She parted her lips, sensing what was to come in the following seconds.

“Of course, Director Sharpe. I’m sure you’ll need it” answered the AI.

“GIDEON!” both of them shouted, a shocked expression on their faces.

“Cheeky bot” Ava said, a mix of surprise and freaking out in her voice.

“See, I told you” Sara defended.

“We can argue about that later. Right now, I have better things to do” Ava said slowly, seducing, her eyes getting darker with each second, and using that low voice that she knew Sara wasn’t able to resist. She cupped Sara’s face with one hand and toyed her bottom lip with her thumb and then traced a line down Sara's neck, not breaking eye contact for even a millisecond.

“Is that so?” Sara’s eyes appeared black already, visibly turned on by this Ava, which she was ready to explore.

“It’s Director Sharpe to you” responded Ava with an authoritarian tone, the one that Sara was looking for.

“Care to show me, _Director_?” she said raising a brow and with a defiant tone. Ava took that as her cue and crashed her lips with Sara's in a rough kiss. She sat on her lap as the kiss grew hotter, and began gridding down on her.

She pushed back Sara’s suede jacket and took it off, followed by her shirt as Sara took Ava’s off, and gently pushed her back until she laid completely flat on the bed.

With Ava lying on top of her, Sara could start to feel the heat growing between her legs. Ava made a smart move and settled herself in a way so that her knee would press up Sara's core, while she bit her earlobe and placed soft kisses on her neck, to which Sara responded with soft moans. Ava moved her hand to Sara's back and unclasped her bra, throwing it across the room to where their discarded clothes were piling up.

After a moment of heated making out, Ava stood up and took a step back, not daring to break eye contact with Sara.

“Gideon, may I have some cuffs, please?” asked Ava. She could see how Sara bit her lip, making her mind up to what was going on inside the agent’s head.

“I think I don’t want to know what you’re planning Ms. Sharpe” answered the AI, cheeky as per usual

“No, you don't." She answered, looking down at the newly made cuffs. She raised her eyes again "On that thought, would you mind switching off for a while?” she finished, a wide smirk appearing on her face.

“Of course, Ms. Sharpe" and with that, a beep sounded, indicating that the AI was indeed off.

“So... bossy façade, huh?” She asked in a low tone, and punctuated her question with a raised brow and her jaw hanging slightly open. Sara nodded in answer, her lip still between her teeth. Ava squinted her eyes and moved closer again to the captain, whose eyes were black and full of desire as her wetness started to drip between her thighs. She cuffed one of Sara's hands, passed the cuffs through the headboard, and proceed to do the same with the other one.

"This okay?" The agent asked, making sure that they weren't too tight on the captain's wrists.

"Very okay" replied the captain

"Color?" Checked Ava

"Green, bright green" responded Sara, eager as to what was to happen

"So, this is how it's gonna go" started Ava, settling her rules with an authority tone "I'm going to play with you, and enjoy every centimeter of your body, and you are not going to talk, move or cum without my permission. Are we clear?"

"Yess" she hissed

"Good girl" Said Ava, sending shivers down Sara's spine.

She leant down and kissed Sara with everything she had. Moans came out the shorter woman, who felt another wave of wetness at her core. Ava moved to straddle her, adjusting her position so that one of her legs laid between Sara's, right where she needed her most, and applied a little pressure. Sara couldn't help but moan loudly at the gesture, and jerked her hips forward, silently begging Ava for more.

At the sudden move, Ava broke the kiss and stared at Sara with annoyance.

"I believe the instructions were simple" she spat. "No moving, Miss Lance"

"Sorry Director" Sara answered

"What did I just say?" She asked. "Good" she added once she saw that Sara wasn't going to reply. She went back to kissing her and applying pressure directly to her clit. They stayed like that until she noticed Sara was about to go over the edge.

"Wha- why did you stop" asked Sara at Ava's repent stop

"You didn't do as I said" she stated "and now you have to be punished"

Sara looked at her both offended and incredibly turned on.

"You're not cuming Sara, not until I let you" She added. All Sara could do was grunt and pull at the cuffs. Ava watched Sara as she squirmed, desperately looking for her very much needed release.

"Are you going to be a good girl for me and follow orders?" She asked, to which Sara nodded in response, not daring to speak out loud. "Let's see then"

Ava traced a path of kisses down Sara's neck, chest, and stomach, until she was just above her waist. From where she laid, she could see Sara's pleasure face as well as how wet she was. Her lower lip was strongly trapped between her teeth, and her wrists, now red from the cuffs, were pulling at the restrains. Ava grabbed the waste line of Sara's underwear and pulled down, taking the last garment off the assassin's body.

She placed a soft kiss on her clit making Sara shiver eagerly. She travelled a bit lower and licked her slit, earning a soft moan from the other girl. She keeps teasing her entrance and, then moves on to sucking her clit as she adds one finger and then another. She can already feel Sara's orgasm coming up. She removes her mouth from the thick bundle of nerves but keeps her fingers' pace steady.

"Hold it Sara" she says, ordering the assassin to hold her high. Sara grunts loudly, desperate to cum. Ava holds her on the edge before letting her ecstasy take over. "Cum for me Sara" she orders, and so she does. And it's hard, and loud, and rough. She arcs her back off the bed as the wave of pleasure takes over.

Once her orgasm has passed, Ava moves to take off the cuffs and leave them by the bed stand, but Sara cuffs her before she can finish.

"Uh uh" she says "give me those" she adds, reaching over to grab them. "Now it's MY turn" she says with a devilish grin.

She moved to cuff Ava's hands now and then walks towards her closet. She opens the bottom drawer and takes out a vibrator and a dildo. She turns around to look at Ava, who's currently lying on the bed, hands cuffed above her head, and an awaiting grin, as she can imagine what's about to come. However, she rethinks her idea when she sees that Sara reaches to grab the chair that was on the corner, and sits down.

"Sssara?" She asks, not sure about what exactly is going on.

"Shhh same rules baby, no talking, no moving, no cuming" she says, mirroring what the agent had said a while ago. "Just watching" and with that she turned on the vibrator and placed it in between her legs. When she started to grind her hips forward, she added the dildo into the equation. Her moans started getting louder every moment, and her movements frantic, until she eventually became rigid and started screaming.

On the other side of the room, Ava could also feel her orgasm building just by watching her girlfriend convulse like that. Her wetness was dripping down her thigh and her moans getting hoarser and louder. Sara came down from her high before Ava could reach hers. She turned off the vibrator and threw both toys to the corner before moving to where Ava was lying.

"Are you okay?" She asked tenderly

"That was...." answered Ava, totally mind blown by what she had just seen. Sara blushed a bit and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Do you want these off?" She said, pointing to the cuffs

"Yes please" Ava didn't know it, but her wrists had turned red during the process. Sara unlocked them and threw them to the corner where the toys were lying. She brought her hands down and kissed the red off Ava's wrists.

"Do they hurt?" She asked concerned

"No" said Ava "it looks worse than it is" she reassured her, and pulled the captain down for another kiss.

"Let me take care of you" said Sara, breaking the kiss after a while.

She kissed Ava's jaw, and nibbed at her earlobe, soft moans coming out from the Director. She then moved on to her neck and chest, entertaining herself with first one nipple and then the other. Sara could feel below her Ava's chest rising and falling heavily.

"No rules now babe" she spoke "just be you, and let go". Ava nodded, understanding what she had been told and bit her lower lip. Before she knew it, Sara was already sucking at her clit and pumping two fingers at a steady pace.  Ava's walls started clenching around Sara's fingers, and her wetness was dripping down the assassin's hand.

"Sara- so close" she said loudly. Her eyes were shut close and her hands were messing with the other girl's hair, pulling hard enough so as to not hurt her. She gripped her head between her thighs and was soon falling over the edge with a loud scream. The captain helped her with the aftershocks of her powerful orgasm, and they both layed peacefully while Ava's breathing went back to normal.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sara, breaking the silence that had been formed.

"Yeah" replied Ava, who was lying on Sara's chest.

“I’ve never been this happy Ava, and that’s because of you” continued the captain. Ava moved to look her in the eyes, with the softest of smiles plastered on her face.

"I love you Sara" she said, staring into deep blue eyes.

"I love you too Ava"

 

 

 


End file.
